super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxilord1954 EX(Atlanta Crew)
"Hey, got anything smart to say now dead boy?" -Galaxi after murdering an enemy robot. The Scout/Reconnaissance trooper of the Atlanta crew and a somewhat high ranking member of the crew. He is referred to most commonly as Galaxi. His closest friends call him "Jack". History Galaxie is a Second Born Intellect, a robot created by organics, later down the line, he joined the Galactic Federation and was ordered to keep an eye on the Atlanta crew, i.e., supervising them. But, he warmed up to the crew and secretly joined them as a Reconnaissance and Scout officer, being the head of all affairs involving Scouting and Reconnaissance, later he was killed by a Gormin ambush and repaired by the now corrupt Galactic Federation with the sole purpose of eliminating the Atlanta crew and stealing the Ban Ray. Personality Galaxi is very upbeat and peppy, he also likes calling his crew members pet names. * Sun Dude ABC (Never to his face) * Sad Burr Gren of Grenburr * Bee 2.6. * Muhammad Ali Anime Edition * Sensible 7.2 * Sad Da Boo * MooseBot * McFlurry the McDonald's item. * BrraaiinnnsJaeger Relationship With Other Members SolZen 321 Galaxi initially didn't trust Sol as he figured that the Ban Ray would be dangerous and that it might corrupt Sol. He had heard a rumor that Sol was becoming corrupt, so he attempted to arrest him, resulting in Galaxi nearly being killed by Sol's Incendiary Blade, leading to a shaky start between the two. Later, when Galaxi became a full time member of the crew, the two warmed up to each other and Galaxi was honored when Sol promoted him to commanding officer of Scouting and Reconnaissance Affairs, and bestowed him the title of EX. Galaxi is very fond of Sol and trusts him with helping him out when necessary, he also looks up to him as a model captain. Equipment Stress Ball: EVEN ROBOTS GET STRESSED YA KNOW!! He uses this specifically when he needs to keep cool and focused when he is doing paperwork. Paint: Galaxi always keeps a compartment for paint with him in case he wants to work up on giving himself a new and sleek paint job, often his paint jobs reflect his mood or are camouflage for what planet he is going to next. Paperwork: He always has a stack of paperwork near him that he has to file, he finds this rather stressful and he loves any chance he gets to destroy a bit of paperwork. Hyper Thrusters: As the scout of the team, Galaxi is the fastes member of the team, this can be attributed to his Hyper Thrusters, which he can enable at any time, these make him go fast enough where he is simply a blur, and he claims that he is somewhere around Mach 4 at that rate, but this has never been proven. Trivia * Galaxi is known to at random, dress up in a horribly made Gan Q costume and attempt to scare the living daylight savings on his fellow members, while this does not scare them, SolZen has ordered Grenburr to use "Eye Pesticide" to get rid of the so called Gan Q problem. * Galaxi received the title of EX for his infamous tactic of infusing himself with Crystal Plasma when scouting to become more hidden. Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Atlanta Category:Scouts Category:Villains Category:Heroes